I see star I LOVE YOU part 2 end
by Cho babywook
Summary: annyeong haseo.. saya datang dengan sambungan fanfict i see star i love you fanfic kyuwook gs.. tidak ada sumarry silakan menikmati


**Judul: I see star I LOVE YOU part 2 end**

**Pairing: Kyuwook**

**Warning: GS, Typo bertebaran dimana, OOC**

**saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk mengisi cerita ini. Mereka tetaplah milik mereka sendiri, orang tuanya,dan tuhan.**

Mianhae untuk chapter sebelumnya, banyak typo, maklum saya baru pertama kali buat fanfic.

Silakan dibaca

Don' t like don't read

Part sebelumnya.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, burung- burung bernyanyi, matahari seperti bersenyum,.Namun tidak untuk yeoja ini, mungkin dikarenakan efek dosa yang dia lakukan tadi restoran kecil, sepi dikarenakan belum ada pengunjung. Disebuah bangku ada kumpulan yeoja yang sedang menunggu pelanggan datang, untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka bercerita sedikit

"huft! Hari begitu cerah tapi kenapa rasanya mendung ya" ucapnya

"wookie, semangat sudah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu" ucap hyukkie

"ne.. wookie benar kata hyukkie, jangan dipikirkan lagi."ucap chullie

"tapi eonni.." ucapnya terpotong

"hai, chagi" ucap seorang namja kepada wookie

"mwo!" ucap mereka serentak

~0~

"cha…chagi? kyuh…yun?" Ucap kaget hyukkie sambil menatap tak percaya kyuhyun ke ryeowook dan seketika wajah kaget hyukkie atau enhyuk nama aslinya berubah dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya, yang menggambarkan 'akhirnya- wookie- sudah- memiliki- namjachingu'

"eh.. ada hyukkie nuna" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum manis

"chakkaman! Wookie kau sudah memiliki namjachingu" ujar chullie dengan tak kala kagetnya dan seketika dia dan hyukkie melompat kegirangan dan bersorak sorai

"eonni… itu" ucap seorang yeoja namun terpotong oleh namja itu

"ahh.. nona kami memang sekarang adalah pasangan kekasih, tapi kalian tidak usah seperti itu, kami malu jadinya, iyakan chagi?" sambungnya sambil memainkan matanya kearah ryeowook dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam olehnya, namun dibalas oleh kyuhyun dengan senyuman, ani lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"teukkie eonni, bummie, akhirnya wookie punya namjachingu" teriak hyukkie membuat leeteuk dan kibum keluar dari dapur, sedetik kemudian mereka 4 nihil ryeowook bersorak sorai. Malah sekarang ryeowook semakin murka melihat semua ini membuat wajahnya merah padam dam bibirnya dipoutkan membuat siap saja yang melihatnya tersenyum geli, terutama kyuhyun dengan reflek dia mengacak rambutnya. Dan membuat siempunya rambut mendeath glare kyuhyun namun bukannya takut malahan terkekeh

"aigoo.. kalian sungguh romantis sekali aku jadi iri dan ingin suruh si hangeng cepat pulang dan berkencan dengan ku" ucap heechul yang melihat aksi kyuwook membuat ryeowook blushing

"ne.. chullie eonni tak disangka baby wook sekarang sudah dewasa"ucap kibum dengan sedikit terkekeh

"yak eonni! Aku dan dia bu.."ucap ryeowook lagi- lagi terpotong namun kali ini bukan kyuhyun melainkan leeteuk

"ahhhhh.. wookie tidak usah segan, yak! Kalian jangan menggoda wookie terus. Kan kasihan wookienya" ucap leeteuk ke haechul dan kibum

"tapi, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi.. chukaeyo wookie" ucap leeteuk lagi sambil memeluk ryeowook begitu juga dengan semuanya mulai dari leeteuk sampai kibum memberikan selamat atas pacar baru ryeowook.

"eonni.. dia buk…" lagi- lagi ucapan ryeowook terpotong. 'kenapa sih.. semuanya memotong kata- kata ku, kalau sebenarnya ini namja bukan siapa- siapa aku' teriaknya dalam hati

"kapan kalian jadiannya" Tanya hyukkie seketika ryeowook mau membuka mulutnya, kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya

"owh.. tadi malam nuna" jawabnya sambil melirik ke wookie

"begini ceritanya, waktu itu aku sedang berjalan ditaman, ada seorang anak kecil memberikan aku bunga. Saat aku mau pulang wookie bilang dia menyukaiku, aku melihat kegigihannya yang berani menyatakan cintanya, aku terima dan memberikan Bunga itu kepada nya" ceritanya panjang lebar membuat ryeowook melongo.' yang dia ceritakan jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan, kapan aku mengatakan cinta' inner ryeowook

"aigoo… aku salut kepada mu wookie akhirnya cinta mu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ujar heechul

"apa bunga yang tadi kau bawa itu adalah bunga dari kyuhyun" ujar eunhyuk yang dianggukan oleh ryeowook. 'kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini tuhan' lagi- lagi ryeowook hanya bisa berbicara dalam hatinya

"itukan bunga yang artinya cinta yang abadi" sambung nya lagi

"jinja.. wahhhh.. kau beruntung wookie" ujar heechul yang mengkhayal jika suatu saat dia akan diberikan oleh hangeng namjachingunya.

"sekarang apa kalian akan berkencan, kulihat kau sungguh rapi sekali" Tanya eunhyuk

"ne nuna.. bolehkan aku ajak wookie untuk pergi berkencan, iyakan chagi?" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi eonni…" untuk sekian kalinya ucapan ryeowook terpotong

"gwaenchana.. pergilah, kalau soal memasak ada kami. Lebih baik kau bersiap- siap dan jangan pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. Dan kyuhyun ssi jaga ryeowookie dengan baik- baik ne.." ujar leeteuk. Membuat ryeowook pergi kebelakang dan mengganti pakainnya, setelah selasai dia memberi pamit kepada semuanya dan membawa ryeowook pergi.

Kyuhyun pov

Hahaha, aku hanya bisa ketawa didalam hatiku..aku sangat puaaaassss, mengerjainya, siapa suruh dia melakukan itu kepada ku, apa dia tidak tau sekarang dia berurusan dengan siapa. Sekarang kami sedang ada ditaman, selama perjalanan dia hanya diam, kami duduk disebua bangku kosong.

"yak! Neo! Namja pabo..apa maksut semua ini?" ketusnya, akhirnya dia berbicara juga

"bukan apa- apa" ucap ku cuek dia hanya menatap ku tajam yang seolah olah dari wajahnya mengatakan 'apa nya yang bukan apa- apa jelas- jelas ini adalah masalah besar'

"mwo! Kau bilang bukan apa- apa, apa maksutmu mengatakan kepada eonni ku kalau kau adalah namjachingu ku dan menceritakan hal yang bukan sebenarnya" ucap tapi nada ketusnya bertambah level(?) membuat ku sedikit emosi, tabi aku harus sabar

"apa aku harus menceritakan sebenarnya kalau kau datang dengan tiba- tiba memanggil ku 'chagi' mengambil bunga ku, memeluk lengan ku, dan kau memenciumku didepan semua orang yang melihat" ucap ku dengan sedikit penekanan di'memenciumku', dan seketika wajahnya berubah

"ka..kala..kalau itu.. maaf kan aku.. aku terpaksa melakukan itu"ucapnya dan raut wajahya menjadi sedih

"jika kau membalas dendam tidak seperti ini" sambungnya lagi

"siapa yang balas dendam, aku tidak suka dendam- dendaman"ujarku

"lebih baik kau tidak usah berpura- pura kalau aku adalah yeojachingu mu lagi, lagian sudah…" ujarnya aku langsung memotong

"aku tidak berpura- pura, kau sekarang adalah yeojachingu ku"ucap ku santai

"bukankah kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan cinta kepada ku, dengan hati yang lapang aku terima cinta mu" sambung ku lagi dengan nada sesantai santainya

"mw..mwo..mwoya! bagaimana bisa?" dia terkejut saat aku bilang begitu, matanya membulat dan mulutnya melongo

"ne.. aku tanyak sekarang, jika seorang yeoja atau namja memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan 'chagi', bukan? "

"ne"

"apa kau tau bunga itu yang di bilang hyukkie nuna, dan kau mengambilnya dari ku dengan berarti kau menawarkandiri untuk jadi jodohku"

"mwo? Mana bisa begitu"

"tentu saja bisa, bunga itu aku diberikan oleh anak kecil dan dia bilang bunga itu adalah untuk yeojachingu ku"

"itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal"

"baiklah jika itu tidak masuk akal, tapi mencium ku dan memelukku, padahal kita sama sekali belum kenal, bukankah berarti kau benar- benar menyukaiku"

"yan..yang ..i…itu. tetap saja tidak masuk akal, namja paboo"

"tentu itu masuk akal chagi, sekarang kau adalah yeojachingu ku"

"yak! Mau pergi kemana chagi" ucapku karena dia mau pergi

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, namja paboo"ucapnya ketus dan pergi meninggalkan ku tapi aku langsung berteriak.

"waeyo? Bukankah kita pasangan kekasih, apa kau ingat kata eonni mu jangan pulang sebelum jam 7, nama ku bukan namja pabo. Tapi cho kyuhyun " ucap ku dengan seketika dia kembali lagi duduk disamping ku

"anak pintar, apa kau ingin eskrim chagi" ucap ku dengan sedikit nada menggoda mengerjainya membuat ku ketagihan. Dia hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Haha aku ingin sekali tertawamelihat wajah nya

"huft!"

"baiklah itu,adalah jawaban iya, kajja chagi..!" langsung kutarik tangan nya dan dia hanya diam

~0~

Cinta itu datang dengan tiba- tiba, jika merasakan cinta pasti dunia milik pasti ingin bahagia dengan cinta yang dia miliki, tanpa harus merasakan sakitnya cinta itu. Dan berharap jalan cintanya berjalan dengan aman tanpa harus berliku- liku, namun jika tidak berliku- liku pasti tidak akan merasakan bumbu- bumbu dalam cinta.

.

.

"haeeeehyuungggg… aku pulaaaang" teriak seorang namja, sambil masuk kedalam rumah, wajahnya berseri- seri dan tersenyum-senyum. Membayangkan apa yang tadi dilakukannya, jadian dengan seorang gadis, dan berkencan seharian dengannya. Itu membuatnya hyungnya merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kedatangannya.

"kyu, gwaenchana? Kenapa kau seperti itu, apa kau sakit?" donghae langsung bangkit dan memegang kepala kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya, membuat yang punya kepala mendengus

"yak! Hyung..apa yang kau lakukan" ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkan donghae dan duduk di depan tv, saat berjalan pun dia masih tersenyum – senyum tak jelas.

"aisshh, kyu.. kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Kau aneh kyu!"

"hhhaaa… aku senang sekaliiiiii. Hyuuuuungggg.."

"senang kenapa? Kau ingin berbagi cerita dengan ku kyu"

"aniyooo.. aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan mu hyung.. lebih baik aku tidur, dan berharap aku mimpi dengan indah" ucap nya dan meninggalkan donghae sendirian membuatnya mengomel- dan mendengus

Disisi lain tempatnya juga lain seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah sudah diburu pertanyaan dari eonni- eonnienya, dan lihat lah wajah dari yeoja ini berbeda sekali dengan namja tadi wajah yeoja ini ditekuk kelihatan murung sekali

"wookie eottheoke? Apa kencan mu menyenangkan?"

"apa dia romantis?"

"pergi kemana saja tadi?"

"ayo donggg.. cerita, kami mau tau wookie"

Itulah yang diucap dari eonnienya, yang ditanya hanya diam dan saat ucapan yang terakhir dan dia pun menceritakan.

"ne… kencannya menyenangkan, eonnikan sudah tau kencan itu seperti apa?, aku ingin tidur.. jalja eonnie" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi yang membuat eonni- eonninya bingung dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

Saat dikamar wookie tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang iya alami

**Flashback on**

"chagi kau ingin eskrim yang mana?" Tanya seorang namja yang tak lain kyuhyun ke yeoja tentu saja kim ryeowook yang ada disampingnya, sang yeoja. Sekarang mereka ada di kedai eskrim.

"apa kau sedang mentraktirku, kalau begitu aku ingin yang ini boleh?" jawabnya dan di anggukan oleh kyuhyun sambil mengubar senyum. Yang ditunjuknya eskrim coklat jumbo. 'binggo.. tepat dengan apa yang dibilang oleh donghae hyung' innernya

"eskrim coklat jumbo dua, ahjussi"

"ini,kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi" ujar pelayan kedai eskrim itu membuat ryeowook itu bersemu merah

"tentu saja , ahjussi kami memang pasangan yang serasi, iya kan chagi?" ucap kyuhyun menggoda ryeowook sambil memeluknya dari samping.

Si ryeowook hanya menahan malu,bagaimana tidak dari tadi dia terus saja digoda oleh kyuhyun. Dengan memangilnya chagi, kyuhyun selalu bercanda membuatnya tertawa, memegang tangannya, diacak rambutnya saat wajah nya memerah bagaikan tomat, dan puncaknya tanpa sengaja dia mencium kyuhyun tepat di merutuki kesalahannya, atau lebih tepatnya kecerobohannya.

Cerita nya begini ryeowook dan kyuhyun berada di sebuah taman saat itu ditaman ada acara 'family romance couple', mereka tidak berniat untuk mengikutinya, tapi pada saat itu ada anak kecil dia kehilangan orang tuanya di tempat itu, anak kecil itu berhenti menangis saat kyuhyun dan ryeowook menenanginya, lalu ada seorang dari panitia itu mengajak kyuwook dan anak itu untuk bermain di romance couple itu karena tadi mereka melihat kyuwook sangant kompak. Dan mau tak mau mereka mengikuti permainan itu.

Permainan demi permainan mereka ikuti dan mereka selalu menang, dan saat game terakhir mereka bermain card kissing dengan posisi, anak kecil- ryeowook- kyuhyun. Kartu pertama mereka berhasil, kartu kedua agak mengalami kesulitan di ryeowook ke kyuhyun, kartunya tidak menempel kemulut kyuhyun membuat mereka seperti sedang berciuman#bayangkan aja saat card cissing di acara anniversary, tapi lupa apa nama acaranya#.

Penonton yang disana kagum melihatnya, mereka mengira kyuwook adalah pasangan suami istri yang sangat cocok. Saat kartu yang terakhir, kartu yang ada di mulut ryeowook jatuh membuat bibir nya dan kyuhyun tersentuh, dan seketika wajah keduanya memerah dikarena kan kata dari pembawa acaranya.

Permainan itu selesai dimenangkan kyuwook dan anak kecil, setelah permainan itu selesai mereka duduk dibangku taman, mereka hanya diam. Dengan posisi ryeowook duduk namun anak kecil itu tidur dipaha ryeowook dan kakinya di paha kyuhyun, tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dibibir mereka dikarenakan malu karena kejadian tadi. Mereka menunggu anak ini dijemput oleh ibunya.

"anakku! Kau disini rupanya" ucap seorang ibu

"gomawo agasshi, kalian sudah menjaga anak ku dengan baik" ujarnya lagi

"ne" jawab mereka dengan serentak

"aigoo, kalian sunnguh kompak, apa anakku menganggu kencan kalian" ucap ibu itu menggoda pasangan kyuwook sontak ryeowook blushing dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk

"a..aa..nniyoo, dia tidak menganggu, kami senang dengannya, iyakan?" ucap ryeowook yang dianggukan oleh kyuhyun.

"kalau gitu, sekali lagi gomawo" ucapnya dan menggendong anaknya dan pergi pasangan kyuwook

"apa, kau ingin pulang wookie" ucap kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"n..ne"

"kajja kita pulang" ajak kyuhyun dan menarik tangan ryeowook menuju motornya

Selama perjalannya mereka hanya diam,

"masuklah, duluan" ucap kyuhyun kepada ryeowook karena saat ini kyuhyun sudah bereda didepan rumah ryeowook

"ne,, go..gomawo k.. " ucap ryeowook gugup sambil tersenyum membuat kyuhyun terkejut atau terpesona dengan senyum ryeowook. Sontak kyuhyun mencubit pipi ryeowook pelan, membuat siempunya pipi meringgis

"sama- sama chagi, aigooo neomu kyeopta" ucap kyuhyun

"aissh.. lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, aku ingin tidur, jaljayo.. oppss" ucap nya sambil menutup mulut dikarenakan salah bicara mengucapkan kata 'jaljayo'

"jalajayo chagi.."ucap nya dan memakai helm dan pergi jalan

"hati- hati dijalan" teriak ryeowook namun tidak begitu kencang namun terdengar oleh kyuhyun dan kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya keatas

**Flashback off**

~0~

Jika cinta dirasakan hanya sendiri, tanpa mengetahui perasaan dari pasangan mu apa dia mencintai mu atau tidak, sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi apa kamu sadar sedangkan kau belum pernah sama sekali mengatakan sebenarnya persaaan mu terhadap pasanganmu.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih menurut semua orang yang melihat mereka saat sedang berdua, dan tidak untuk dikarenakan keputusan sepihak yang di buat oleh kyuhyun. Mereka belum sama sekali mengatakan perasaan mereka satu dengan yang lainnya.

"heii, nuna"ujar seorang namja yang sekarang sedang berdiri manis di depan restaurant

"eh.. kyuhyun, apa kau mencari wookie, dia sudah pergi dari tadi dengan yesung" ujaar seorang yeoja yang tak lain chullie, ke kyuhyun membuat wajah kyuhyun muram

"emmh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya nuna" ucap kyuhyun dan pergi begitu saja keluar, entah mengapa saat mendengar nama yesung hatinya sangat sakit. Dia akui bahwa selama ini dia menyukai wookie, tapi dia belum pernah sama sekali mengatakan perasaannya. Sekarang tau kalau ryeowook sudah dekat dengan yesung orang yang dicintainya dulu, takut untuk kehilangan berjalan gontai menuju ketempat ryeowook berada wajahnya sangat muram saat dia melihat ryeowook dan yesung sedang bercanda gurau, ryeowook tersenyum lepas saat bersama yesung, hatinya bagai tertancap beribu pisau.

"wookie" ucap kyuhyun dingin karena saat ini kyuhyun berada di didepan yesung dan ryeowook dan dengan cepat kyuhyun memegang tangan ryeowook dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ, dia tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang kepada nya dan dia juga tidak memperdulikan teriakkan wookie yang meronta- ronta untuk minta dilepaskan

"apa maks..mmpth"teriakan wookie terpotong karena kyuhyun mencium wookie secara paksa, wookie mencoba mendorong nya namun gagal dan dia juga memukul- mukul kyuhyun namun tetap tidak dihirukakan olehnya, kyuhyun terus melumat bibir ryeowook dengan ganas woookie tidak membalasnya. Pukulan nya melemah dan ciuman itu terhenti dikarena pasokan oksigen mereka habis.

"wookie saranghae" ucap kyuhyun, bukan nya menjawab ryeowook menampar kyuhyun,

**Plakk**

**Tes tes**

Air mata ryeowook turun, bukan karena dia terharu dengan kata cinta itu tapi dia merasa tersakiti apa yang telah kyuhyun lakukan kepadanya

"hisk..kau jahat cho kyuhun, aku benci hisk…kepada mu, aku sungguh membencimu.. hisk…" tteriaknya dan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri, sakit yang dia rasakan bukan karena tamparannya, tapi karena ryeowook membencinya karena perbuatan yang dia lakukan terhadap ryeowook, air matanya jatuh dia menyesali perbuatannya.

~0~

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu mereka tidak saling bertemu. Baik kyuhyun maupun ryeowook saling diam jika eonni, ataupun oppanya jika menanyakan 'apa kalian sedang bertengkar?'. Jujur ryeowook maupun kyuhyun merasa kehilangan satu dengan yang lain. 'aku sangat merasakan kehilangan mu' inner mereka berdua

Saat ini ryeowook sedang lumayan sibuk dikarenakan banyak pengunjung yang datang,

"wookie, ini pesanan untuk nomor meja 4 sudah siap" ucap eunhyuk

"ne eonni..ini sudah eonni" jawab wookie

"aku antar dulu ni pesan untuk meja no 5" ujar enhyuk dan meninggalkan dan menuju meja no 4

"eh kyuhyun, nuna boleh minta tolong" ucapnya kepada namja yang bernama kyuhyun

"ne.. boleh, apa yang bisa ku bantu nuna?" jawanya

"nuna mau pergi sebentar keluar, kibum dia ada jadwal kuliah, leeteuk eonni dia sedang pergi bersama kangin oppa, heechul eonni dia sedang dirumah sakit hangeng oppa sedang sakit. Bantuin wookie disini dulu ya?" ucpanya dengan nada memelas

"ne.. nuna" jaawabnya

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ne, bilangin dengan wookie ne kyu.." ucap eunhyuk dan melesat pergi

Kyuhyun melesat kedapur dia melihat gerak- gerik yeoja itu dia tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang yeoja itu lakukan,

"eonni ini pesanan no 5" teriaknya, sontak dia kaget yang mengambil pesanan bukan hyukkie eonni melainkan kyuhyun

"hyukkie nuna pergi keluar, dan dia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menggantikanya." Ucap kyuhyun mengambil pesanan itu dan mengantarkan nya ke meja no 5. Setelahmengantarkan pesanan itu dia kembali kedapur

"ada yang bisa aku bantu" tawar kyuhyun

"emm…kau bisa memotong bawang ini, aku ingin keluar sepertinya ada yang mau membayar" jawab ryeowook agak canggung.

"ne" kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat, ryeowook pun keluar. Saat memotong bawang tangannya terluka

"aww.. aisshh, sungguh membosankan, bawang sialan, gara- garamu hisk… pedih mata ku pedih.." ucapnya kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata saat memotong bawang bukan karena tangannya terluka tapi gara- gara mengiris bawang matanya jadi perih.

"kyuhyun, kau kenapa"ucap wookie kaget melihat kyuhyun menangis, dan tangannya terluka.

"ehh.. wookie gwaenchana, mata ku pedih memotong bawang ini jadinya keluar deh air matanya" ucap kyuhyun dan ryeowook melihat ada darah ditangan kyuhyun langsung ryeowook memegang tangan kyuhyun dan membawanya duduk, mengambil kotak p3k untuk mengobati tangan kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau tidak bisa?" ucap wookie kyuhyun hanya diam

Setelah selesai mengobatinya ryeowook hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh kyuhyun

**Grepp**

"wookie, mianhae, jeongmal mianheayo" ucap kyuhyun wookie yang berdiri langsung duduk karena kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk kembali

"wookie.. maafkan, aku, sungguh ak…" ucap kyuhyun terhenti bukan karena dia tidak bisa untuk mengatakannya, tapi karena ryeowook mencium tepat dibibirnya, membuat kyuhyun membulatkan matanya

"kau tidak usah meminta maaf kyu? Kau tidak salah" ucap ryeowook tersenyum, kyuhyun pun tersenyum mereka saling pandang kyuhyun pun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium ryeowook tinggal 1cm lagi

"wookie, mianhae aku lama.. oppss" ucap seseorang membuat aksi kyuwook gagal, sontak mereka salah tingkah

"haa.. ada pelanggan , aku kesana dulu ya, maaf kalian bisa lanjutin kegiatan kalian yang terganggu tadi" ucap yeoja itu dan pergi membuat kedua orang itu tersenyum kikuk.

~0~

"wookie" panggil seorang namja

"ne.. yesung oppa, ada apa?" jawab ryeowook

"bisa kita bicara sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bilangin" ucap yesung

"baiklah,"

At taman

"wookie aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku tidak bisa pungkiri kalau aku sebenarnya menyukai mu, ani lebih tepatnya mencintaimu, aku tau aku baru saja putus dengan sungmin, tapi perasaan ku tak bisa ku bohongi kalau aku meincintaimu" ucapnya panjang lebar

"mianhaeyo oppa, dulu aku memang mencintaimu, tapi sekarang aku telah menemukan bintang yang selalu menghiasi ku setiap hari, tanpa aku sadari aku mulai mencintainya"jawab wookie

"bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan sekali saja wookie?" ucap yesung

"sekali lagi mianhaeyo oppa, aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan bintang selama ini ada sisi ku pergi begitu saja"

"baiklah, bisakah aku memeluk" pinta yesung dan diiyakan oleh ryeowook.

Tanpa disadari seseorang melihat dengan tatapan sakit hati, rasanya hatinya ditusuk oleh beribu berjalan fontai meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

"eonni, oppa. Kalian dari mana" ucap seorang yeoja

"ehh.. wookie.. dari mengantarkan kyuhyun kesimpang, dia mau pergi kebandara, katanya mau ke jepang" ucap leeteuk,

**Jedderr**

Sesaat kemudian hati ryeowook bagai tersambar petir, kyuhyun meninggalkannya negitu saja saat dia mulai menyukainya

**Tes-tes**

"hisk.. hisk.. kenapa seperti ini" ucapnya sambil menangis membuat eonni dan oppa nya tercengang

"wookie gwaenchana" ucap donghae oppa, bukan menjawabnya dia pergi meninggalkan eonni dan oppa nya berlari sambil menangis

~0~

Cinta, memang sulit untuk ditebak datangnya, namun saat cinta itu pergi membuat kita merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berjalan gontai air matanya, terus mengalir. dia duduk- dibangku taman. Dia pergi kebandara namun saying orang yang dia cari tidak ada, sedih itu lah yang kini dia rasakan.

"hisk.. hisk.. kau jahat kyu.. kenapa kau pergi.. hisk.. kenapa kau meninggalkan ku.."tangisnya pecah saat itu

"kenapa… hisk.. kau.. hisk.. pergi.. saat.. hisk.. aku.." tucapnya sambil menangis membuat seeorang yang duduk disampingnya terbangun dari tidur, tidak sebenarnya dia tidak tertidur dia hanya memejamkan matanya, saat dia membuka topi dan kacamata yang dia gunakan. Betapa terkejutnya, orang yang menangis itu bukan lain ryeowook yeoja yang sangat dia cintai.

"uljima.. chagi" ucap kyuhyun sontak si yeoja mau marah karena dia sedang sedih, dengan seenak jidatnya memnggilnya dengan sebutan chagi

"yak! Neo! Ap.." ucapannya terhenti dikarena yeoja itu yang tak lain ryeowook laangsung memeluk kyuhyun dan menangis.

"uljima wookie" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan wookie, cukup lama

"kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku, tanpa bilang ?" ucap wookie secara tiba- tiba

"tadi aku datang untuk menemuimu namun, kau sedang berbicara oleh yesung hyung" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"apa kalian sudah resmi berpacaran, karena tadi aku mendengar yesung gyung menga…" ucap kyuhyun terhenti, karena ryeowook mencium kyuhyun dan melumatnya sebentar. Sontak mata kyuhyun membulat dengan sempurna.

**cupp**

"wookie kau.."ucap kyuhyun kaget

"waeyo chagi" ucap ryeowook menggoda kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun tersenyum tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"yesung oppa memang mengatakan cintanya, namun aku menolaknya, aku sadar bahwa kau adalah bintang yang selama ini ak.." ucapan ryeowook terpotong dikarenakan kyuhyun mencium dan melumatnya dengan sangat pelan dan lama, sontak ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya imut namun mata itu ikut terpejam menikmati ciuman.

"kim ryeowook, kau adalah bintang yang membuat hari- hari ku bersinar. Kau adalah bintang pertama dn terakhir yang aku cintai, saranghea kim ryeowook" ucap kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

"nado saranghae cho kyuhyun, kau adalah bintang yang kucari selama ini" ucap ryeowook dengan senyum yang sangat manis

"tapi, ngomong- ngomong dari mana kau mempelajari kata- kata romantic itu, bukankah kata hyukkie eonni, kau tidak bisa kata-kata romantic, dan katanya lagi kau hanya bisa berbuat saja, emang seperti apa perbuatan yang romantic itu" tanya ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya, membuat kyuhyun menyeringai

"kau ingin tau chagi perbuatan yang romantis itu seperti apa" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai membuat ryeowook sedikit mundur kebelakan namun ditahan oleh kyuhyun. Makin lama wajah kyuhyun semakin dekat dan

**Cupp**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir ryeowook semakin lama semakin kasar, tanpa mereka sadari 4 yeoja dan 4 namja menyaksikan hal ini, dari awal sampai keadegan ini. Dan tak lupa mereka merekamnya.

"mereka sungguh romantic" ucap salah seorang yeoja

"ne, aku jadi iri" ucap yeoja yang lainnya

"aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika mereka marah" kali ini di sahut oleh seorang namja

"benar, aku juga tidak akan bertanngung jawab, bukankah ini privasi mereka?" ujar yeoja yang lain

~0~

"wookie, kita nonton drama korea yang paling romantis ne" ucap heechul.. sekarang meraka berada di restaurant, namun tidak ada pelanggan karena sudah tutup. Mereka sedang berkumpul berpasang- pasangan

"boleh" ucapnya riang

"sangat membosankan" ucap kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah wookie yang saat ini adalah pasangan kekasih

"filmnya hanya berdurasi 45 menit tidak akan lama" ucap eunhyuk

"baiklah sekarang kita putar" ucap eunhyuk lagi. Setelah film itu diputar betapa terkejutnya kyuhyun dan ryeowook, bagaimana tidak fim itu adalah rekaman antara ryeowook dan kyuhyun mulai dari awal sampai keadegan yang sangat memalukan maksutnya adengan intinya, wajah kedua orang itu merah seperti tomat saat menyaksikan film ini

"eonni/nuna, oppa/hyung. Matikan filmnya" teriak kyuhyun dan ryeowook secara bersamaan

.

.

**Fin**

Aku tidak nyangka kalau ada yang mau riview di part sebelumnya , meskipun tidak begitu banyak, dan kuharap yang ini banyak yang riview..

Gomawo yang udah review,apa ceritanya kepanjangan, sorry#bow 90 derajat#

Kalau dipendekin takut gak dapat feelnya.. bagaimana ceritanya apa menarik, maklum jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan…

Mohon riviewnya ya.. sekali lagi mohon riviewnya

gomawoo


End file.
